The Damaged Twin
by Littlevbigdreams
Summary: Nagi did not expect to have so many things go wrong in her second life. Being born in the world of Naruto and becoming the twin of the main character to being targeted by Orochimaru for having knowledge of the future. Wanting to protect Naruto more then anything, she struggles through her new life in this foreign world. SI, OCxGaara.
1. Chapter 1

Damaged Twin

1

A/N: This is my first fanfic so all reviews are welcome. Good and bad. Please review!

"Nagi! Where are you?" I glanced up from the book I was reading in the bath and looked at the ugly brown door separating our room to the master bathroom. "I'm taking a bath Naruto! What do you need?" Suddenly, the ugly door shot open and my idiotic twin looked around in horror before his eyes rested on my annoyed face. I felt my eye begin to twitch when I saw his team standing behind him awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact. Sakura and Sasuke had the decency to blush while Kakashi-Sensei smiled happily and Naruto, the idiot, just stared in confusion. "Why are you taking a bath at this time of day?" "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU HAVE GUESTS OVER!" He blinked before smiling sheepishly and shutting the bathroom door quickly.

I sighed in annoyance as I pulled the plug of the bath and slow and painfully stood up. After a few minutes, I came out in a yukata with my hair wrapped expertly in a towel. I blinked when I saw that Naruto was on the ground with Sakura and Sasuke both glaring at him while Kakashi-Sensei looked very amused. "Um, what was it you wished to bother me about Naruto-nii?" Naruto quickly got up and clung to me tightly, something he had a bad habit of doing after we were separated for any more than a small amount of time. He always clung like I'm going to disappear.

"I wanted to tell you about the mission! Kakashi-Sensei said we could all go out for lunch and I wanted to bring you! I want to tell you everything that happened and then you can tell me all about what happened to you since we left!" I smiled happily at my little twin and tapped his nose in approval. "I cannot wait to hear! Should I grab another pair of clothes or will this do?" Naruto looked worried and then began to spazz.

"Your hair is wet! You need to dress extra warm! You could get a cold! Oh! Is this a winter Yukata? I'll grab another jacket just incase! You should also put pants on and socks and a scarf and mittens and a hat!" He tore from my side as began to frantically search out closet. I smiled in amusement and glanced at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei? Is if that cold outside?" I asked after glancing at everyone's summer attire. "Not at all. You would definitely roast. Even in that. I'd suggest your summer yukata and maybe bring a jacket if it gets chilly. There is not supposed to be a large drop in weather." I smiled happily as I heard Naruto spazz from the revelation. "What? But it is pretty windy! We cannot have Nagi get sick! She just got out of the hospital before we went on the mission!" He began to get really depressed and I just sighed in annoyance. "I love you, little brother, but I do take care of myself. I survived a whole four weeks! Even though you only told me two weeks." Already knowing that he would be gone was left unsaid and the fact that I had a whole team of ANBU to guard me while team 7 was gone.

I heard Sakura laugh a little at that as Naruto began to fall further in to depression then he originally was in. While he was in this state, I took advantage of it, grabbing my summer white and yellow yukata that was hanging in our shared closet. I retreated to the bathroom to change as fast as I could physically go, which was actually slower than a grandma with a bad back.

When I returned, Kakashi-Sensei gently picked me up into his arms and used shunshin to remove me from my apartment before I could even realize that we were the only ones there. I blinked from dizzying experience, realizing we were now at the BBQ, facing Naruto and Sasuke who were sprinting up to us at a fierce speed. Not too far behind, Sakura, looking exhausted, was trying to catch up.

"Hm. Look who the cat dragged in!" I glanced over Kakashi's shoulder and squealed as I saw Chouji and his team waiting for a table to sit at as well. Kakashi, interpreting my squeal as an attempt to move fast, set me down in a way so I could easily hug my best friend. "Cho-kun! I haven't seen you since you have become a Genin! How is your team doing? Naruto just got back from his first C-Rank and is just about to tell me everything he can about it, dattebane!" "That's cool! We just finished perfecting a new movement! Asuma-Sensei is treating us!" Kakashi chuckled and Asuma and Kakashi looked at each other in amusement. "She is as lively as ever. Did the old man really give your team a C-rank?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he glanced at me. My eyes narrowed suddenly before becoming unfocused.

_Zabuza Momoichi stood against Kakashi while Naruto's nine tails chakra was released and he began to glare at the a man who caused Sasuke to be in a temporary death state making Sakura and an old man greave over his body_

I blinked and my eyes narrowed at Kakashi who quickly realized what I saw. "Ah! It may have been bumped up to an A-class... I am going to treat everyone in my group for their hard work! Nagi-chan, you can have as much as you want!" I sighed, shaking my head as I glanced at the team with a worried expression. Naruto got really excited and he filled in both of our teams on his badass adventure. I honestly was in such a daze that I didn't even realize that we were sitting down and making food until Kakashi placed a plate full of wonderful smelling food he made in front of me.

Somehow, though not surprisingly, both our teams ended up having a combined meal with Naruto on my left with the rest of his team and Chouji on my right with the rest of his. I was directly in the middle and I smiled happily when Naruto told me about the bridge name. "That's fantastic. I am so proud of you Otouto. You will be a great Hokage one day for sure!" He beamed at me, then frowned slightly. "And you'll get better and become a ninja of Kage level! Just you wait!" I smiled at him, used to this before turning to Chouji and Shikamaru who were conversing about how well the food was today.

"Do you come here often as a group?" I asked out of curiosity, making Ino groan in annoyance. "Everyday! It would be okay if we came every other week but every day? Ugh! So many other places to go to and they pick here!" I smiled a little at her and shrugged. "They do have a lot of food you can eat. It's ideal for Chouji. Shikamaru likes to laze around so it's a nice and comfy place for him and Asuma saves money. You don't have to worry about eat a lot because Chouji will eat most of it and you will get just enough for you. Although, you should eat more, dattebane!" I was about to begin a lecture on how dieting was bad when Kakashi tapped my head and Naruto snorted in annoyance.

"It's a struggle to just get you to even attempt to take a bite of food, let alone a whole meal, dattebayo!" "You shouldn't lecture people when you don't even do it." I rolled my eyes at the two and turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "You two seem more quiet than usual. What was it like out of the village?" Sasuke did his little no response thing of "Hn" while Sakura took this opportunity to brag about how great and nice it was in front of her rival, Ino.

Eventually Chouji's team had to leave to begin training from Ino's encouragement. Not too long after they left, Sasuke decided he hated people too much so he left which caused Sakura's stalker tendency to kick in and follow him. While Kakashi paid the bill, Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes. "You should head back to the apartment and sleep, Naruto." He shook his head and quickly stood up. "I need to take you to your doctor's appointment! I'm not tired at a-YAAAAWNNNNN-all." I rolled my eyes and used his body to pull myself up from the floor. "Bye Naruto. I'll be home later. Maybe I'll bring home or make some food later, dattebane." He nodded his head and tiredly left the restaurant. Not a second later, Kakashi came back looking confused. "When did everyone leave?" I snickered at his mock of innocence. He is an Elite Jounin and it is unlikely that he would not notice them leaving.

"A minute ago. I am about to head to the hospital myself, actually." He nodded his head and swiftly picked me up, making me stiffen painfully in shock. "Put me down, Kakashi-Sensei." He gave me his creepy eye smile and shunshined to the hospital lobby. "I didn't want you late! It's never good to be late." I blinked, in a daze from the jutsu but heard a snort from behind Kakashi-Sensei. I looked over his shoulder to see Jii-san standing there with one of his ANBU, bear this time. "Jii-san!" Kakashi quickly let me go and Jii-san meet me halfway and quickly picked me up in and pulled me into a nice hug.

"How is Nagi-chan this evening?" I smiled and pointed to Kakashi-Sensei with a burst of new found energy. "Kakashi-sensei took his team and myself out for BBQ! It was SOOOO good!" "You only took a bite." Kakashi commented, making me send a nasty glare at him. "Shut up dattebane!" Jii-san sighed and patted my head in a loving manner. "Well I am happy it was good but please eat some more next time, for me?" I made a face but nodded anyways. "Now let's get a move on to your appointment." I made a face but it was too late. Jii-san was already carrying me to my doom.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Her results have improved. The new seal she told us to add seemed to have caused her chakra to stop attacking her body. There is no new damage in the body, but the old damage is still not responding to our healing." I grinned and began to pull on Jii-sans hand. "See! I am all good! Now you can take me up on the mountain!" Jii-san smiled patiently at me before glancing at Hiro-san with a blank look. Jii-san is scary on how he can switch expressions so easily. "So when do you believe she will be able to be healed?" With Hiro-sans wince, it made me a little upset. That can't be good.

"Again, the original seal needs to be broken for her to actually get better. We cannot risk tampering with most of her discomfort while we just got her body to stop killing itself." I frowned and tried not to say anything. The seal, although they say I don't have any new symptoms, is causing my back to be in pain and it wasn't like this before. I am forced to slack on posture while doing Fuuinjutsu from the sheer pain of it all.

"Oh goodness, what's wrong now?" Jii-san asked with worry when I cringed slightly from remembering my pain. I can't hide anything from him. He is the Hokage after all. "Well... My mid back has been hurting really bad." Jii-san and Hiro-san glanced at each other before Hiro gently took my Yukata off and pressed a healing hand to my back. Although it would be awkward for other 13 year-olds to be touched in front of a well-known figure, my body it still stuck at 9 and I haven't grown since and he is my Jii-san. Hokage title be damned.

The seal in my chakra is doing severe amount of damage. So much that I am unable to become a ninja. I am able to use Fuuinjutsu, luckily, and I am almost a master. My visions constantly help me out whenever I need a specific seal. Although I have created my own seals, my visions help me out more than anything.

"Tsk. You need to be hospitali-" I immediately jerked away from him but Bear was already grabbing hold of me, holding me in a gentle but firm manner. "-zed for a few weeks. You seem to have a lot of damaged nerve in your back. When did this start happening?" A troubled look passed his face while I frowned. "I don't like being in the hospital." Ignoring his question, I objected, making Jii-san get up and grab me from his guard. "I know. You need it though and you need to behave. If you would like, I'll have people visit you so you won't be bored."

"Don't tell Naruto." He frowned and shook his head. "Naruto-kun wouldn't be that foolish to not notice your absence. I can send him on a C-ra-" "No." My vision of the present began to fade and changed to a different one.

*team seven were doing loads of D-ranked missions, failing half of them from Naruto's idiocy**Kakashi nominates them for the Chuunin exams and the other rookie Gennin are nominated as well*

"Hm. What did you see?" Jii-san asked as my vision began to return and I smiled sheepishly at him. "Naruto had a bunch of D-ranks up until the Chuunin exams." He nodded his head and Kakashi smiled slightly from the corner he sat in the little room. "Well, I can't change that. We'll tell him your here. But speaking of the exams-" "I'll make scrolls again. Just tell me what you need." I grinned and nodded my head. "Now, let's get you settled in an actual room."

Not an hour later, Naruto was talking off my ear while I lay, strapped securely to the bed. I guess my back is in a really bad condition so Hiro-san said I have to be strapped like this and in a really uncomfortable brace so I can't move. "You need to not get hurt! When Chouji finds out, he is going to be so worried! I'm glad Jii-san noticed! And you have to miss training now!" Kakashi-Sensei, who escorted Naruto here, coughed making Naruto glare at him.

"Nagi-chan is officially not allowed to have any sort of training. Hokage-sama said she was to stay in the hospital until she fully recovers." Naruto looked back at me and we exchanged looks. He understood that I was not going to get better unless a drastic thing happen. He was never told about the evil seal within me but he was smart enough to understand there was a reason why my chakra reacted so violently.

"I'll be sure to have Chouji and Shikamaru come and bring games to play! I don't really like those games but I know you do. We can play cards if you wish!" I smiled happily at him and motioned slowly to my desk across the room. "We have a pair of cards right in there. We can play Go Fish!" He made a face but went to grab the cards anyways. "I'd rather play poker." I groaned at that and then thought of an idea.

"If you make clones we can play Bull Shit! Maybe even Kakashi-Sensei will wish to play!" Naruto immediately shot down Kakashi playing. "He would count the cards before we even dealt it! That wouldn't be fun at all!" I rolled my eyes and began for six. "Just make three clones. Kakashi-Sensei, come here! We are going to play a fun game!" Naruto and his three clones he just made all sat silently, brooding on my bed while Kakashi-Sensei grabbed my food table and a chair for him to sit on.

"Just to be fair, because you're a genius and all, we won't explain the rules to you!" I said happily and looked at my cards in a pout. "Who has the Ace of Spades?" Clone Naruto1 slapped to cards on the ground, grinning widely! "Two Aces!" Naruto2 slammed his hand down declaring the next set. "One 2!" Naruto3 "Two 3!" The real Naruto put down one card and I smirked slightly. "One 4!" "Bullshit!" I called making my little brother glare at me. "Oh yeah!" "Yeah dumby!" He flipped his card and it was really a seven, making me snicker as he grumbled about having to take the whole pile. "One 5!" I turned to Kakashi who looked at the game with a blank face. "One 6."

The game continued on, us calling Bullshit whenever we got somewhere. The Naruto's all eventually gained the whole pile and I somehow won. A few minutes after that, Naruto was kicked out so I could "rest". Naruto threw a fit because Kakashi-Sensei could stay but he claimed it was because he was guarding me. I knew for a fact there were four ANBU guarding me so it was unlikely that he would really need to.

When we were alone with the ANBU I gathered all the cards and then began to deal them out again to make two stacks. "What are we playing now?" "WAR." I said simply, grinning happily at him. "I would play ERS with you but you would count cards. And your have lightning fast reflexes. I would be destroyed after you got the hang of it. Plus, it's a game where I can't just throw you in. I'd actually have to explain it."

"So you are going to show me a game called WAR?" I smiled shyly but nodded my head. It was rather stupid to play a game called WAR with someone that's been in a war. "It's fun! I promise! At least for a little while. Then we can play Go Fish! They are important games." My face was dead serious which made Kakashi give me a strange look. "You remind me a lot of your mother." I smiled happily at him and nodded my head. "From what I saw, she really liked you. She'd be happy along with Tou-san with how you are now. Now, flip your top car on the count of three. One-Two-Three."

I scowled at his ace and my two and handed him my cards. We continued on playing, with Kakashi shuffling his deck every once in a while much to my annoyance. He eventually won and I shuffled as best as I could so we could play again. "Goodness, I don't like you cheating." "You never said we couldn't shuffle." "It was implied dattebane! Now. This game is go fish. You get seven cards and you have to ask what cards the other has. If you get it wrong, you have to "go fish" and grab a card from the deck and then it's the others turn!"

We played this game for a while as well. When he beat me again, I had a brilliant idea. "ANBU-san. Would you guys like me to teach you a very fun game?" Three of the four appeared on my bed where my brother and his clones were originally. "This is called ERS!" Kakashi gave me a weird look as he commented on it. "I thought you didn't want to teach me this game."

I smiled cheerfully at him and attempted to shrug it off. "Well, it wouldn't be fun to play if it was just us. I am not fast nor do I attempt to count cards. However, they are at least at par with your speed or almost there and I assume they can count cards. It's not a game where you need to talk so it works well! Here is how it works. Everyone gets a deck."

I handed the cards to Kakashi, who shuffled it a few times before dealing them out to us all. When we all had some, I flipped my card out and we saw it was a 3. "Okay, so we all have to flip our cards out so it doesn't seem like we are cheating. For one, you need to slap the deck if you see doubles: a two and a two, a sandwich: and a 2. A marriage: King and a queen. 69: a 6 and then a 9. It cannot be a 9 and a 6 though. If you slap when it's not actually there, you have to feed a card to the pile. The point is to get all the cards, by the way. There is another rule but I won't explain it until it comes up so go slow until at least I am out and have explained everything."

Kakashi put down a 4. Bird a 9. Tiger a 3. Rat finally did what I want which was out down a King. "Yay! Now I can explain! Alright. Jack, Queen, King, and Ace are face cards. Right? Well these have this cool rule. You have so many tries to get a face card to continue on. So jack has one, queen has two, King has three and ace has four. If the next person does not put down a face card then the person to put down the original face card gets the deck." I put down three cards, a 9, a 7 and then a jack. "Alright, Kakashi-Sensei, you have one change at a face card." He smiled at me and then threw down an ace which he quickly slapped. I rolled my eyes as he gathered the cards and I told him to put down a card. "The winner will always go first."

We played for maybe another five minutes before I was out and the game picked up speed quickly. I didn't even bother watching them, just stared unblinkingly at the deck, watching every once in a while when they missed something but there would already be ten cards stacked on top of it. The game was pretty intense and it wasn't until we heard a knock in the door did it pause. Nobody's cards were on the table but it was Birds turn.

A man I recognized as my old psychiatrist walked in looking very irritated. He is now the co-leader of the T&I facility. Actually, he is the head of the Torture division to be precise. Also, head of the ANBU after each assignment. No matter how silly it was, they all had to report to him. Even though I couldn't see the ANBU's actual faces, I knew they all paled and were in for hell. From what I understood, you better be in critical condition or dead to miss report. Even Kakashi was never late to reports, and that is saying something.

I grinned at the man and waved happily. "Ibiki-san! Look at the fun game I taught them. You need to watch! Kakashi-Sensei is winning right now but it can turn around anytime. It is Bird-sans turn right now!" Ibiki smiled kindly at me and chuckled slightly. He had to help me cope with some pretty awful things that happened. When he became of the torture division instead of helping in trauma, he couldn't visit every day like he used to.

"You're the reason they are fifteen minutes late?" I shrugged and attempted to scoot over, which was a big struggle with my bulky back brace. Ibiki took pity on them and me and came to watch the game we were playing. Kakashi looked beyond amused but did not comment for Ibiki and the ANBUs sake. "Bird-san! It's your turn!" I complained and almost instantly, the game picked up on their original tempo.

Although Tiger-san ended up getting out for a little bit, he slapped in and got a very large deck, ending up winning after that. I could tell Bird and Rat were annoyed but they did not say a word while Kakashi just pouted in annoyance. "That is an interesting game. Who taught you?" I shrugged, and gathered the cards and attempted to shuffle them.

Although I usually am able to shuffle them, my finger don't seem to work too well as of recently. Ibiki, being the kind man I know, shuffled them quickly and handed them back to me. I quickly set up a game of solitaire and started while Ibiki glared at the three ANBU who were practically frozen in fear. "What game is this?" Kakashi asked curiously and I shrugged. "It's Solitaire. If I had another deck I would play spider solitaire but this one is fun too! It's not a complicated game at all."

"Why did you choose that name?" I glanced at Ibiki and gave him a confused look. "I don't choose the names! But the name makes sense. You only play with one person." Ibiki hummed and watched as I beat my game. "Troublesome. I thought you were grabbing them, not staying here as well." I glanced up and saw Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad and waved happily at him. "Hi Shikaku-san! How are you today! I was teaching them a card game! Do you want to see them play ERS! It's very fun to watch!" He sighed and was about to say no when Ibiki cut in. "It's an interesting game. You might want to watch." I handed Kakashi-Sensei the cards as he looked amused and began to shuffle and deal them out.

The game took a while because nobody was willing to loose now. It took about half an hour and we were all so focused on the game we didn't realize we had company. It wasn't until Kakashi won did we realize that people had come in. "Jii-san, whatcha doing back?" I asked and he looked amused as I glanced at a few other ANBU's in here along with Inoichi, Shikaku's best friend, and Kakashi's best friend, Gai-san.

"You held a few ANBU hostage that were supposed to report and whenever someone was sent and didn't return I became a little curious. Kakashi-chan was also supposed to go on a mission hours ago so Gai-chan came with me "for protection"." "Jii-san is too strong for protection! Does that mean you saw the game! I want to play it with somebody and I know you won't break my hand if I play with you!" Kakashi sweat dropped and I smiled at him. "You would let me win if I played with you. Jii-san would just adjust so he would be slow as me. He does it whenever we play a game anyways." Jii-san chucked and then turned to the ANBU and almost instantly, all ANBU disappeared along with Ibiki. Gai-Sensei dragged Kakashi-Sensei out so they could do their mission leaving only Shikaku, Jii-san and Inoichi. "Need something?" I asked as I gathered the cards to start a new game of solitaire.

"As you know, the exams are starting soon and we need a draft of certain seals." My eyes became unfocused as I saw a bunch of things all at once.

*the Gennin nine and many other people were sitting around in a large classroom taking a test**Naruto stands up and shouts out making the mood in the class shift**Gennin nine and a few other teams were standing outside a large forest with Anko talking to everyone**Team seven is in the first when everyone is separated by a large wind**Sasuke is bitten by Orochimaru in the forest. Sakura is looking terrified as she looked between her fallen teammates*

*I was 3 again and I was on Orochimarus table. He was asking me questions I didn't know how to answer. He cut my stomach open and I felt pain**I lay in a cell and heard an explosion and I was thrown into the bars holding me captive**I lay in the hospital, Naruto holding me tightly as we got results from the doctor tell us that I was unable to become a ninja*

"Nagi. Can you hear me?" I blinked as I looked at the original view, feeling the color gone from my face. Jii-san was leaning over me with worry as I shook slightly and felt cold everywhere. "Team seven is not allowed to participate." He looked confused as I shook again. "What did you s-" "Hokage-sama. Can you step outside with me? Shikaku, why don't you play that game with her?" I looked down at the cards and remembered what to do. I quickly moved them to all face the same way before gathering them into a pile and handed them to Shikaku to shuffle.


End file.
